Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Les cadets de Guyenne] et tout ce que j'ai pu lire sur Michel de Montaigne et Étienne de La Boétie. Recueil de quelques drabbles et très éventuellement de textes plus longs. Parce que dans le contexte de l'été que j'ai passé, c'est marrant.
1. Drabbles 1

**Peste** \- 93 mots

Certains médecins disaient que c'était probablement la peste, cette maladie fatale qui empoisonnait l'Agenais depuis quelques temps. Il l'avait bien dit que partir en mission de pacification dans cet endroit contaminé était une mauvaise idée, qu'ils auraient mieux fait de partir en Dordogne quelques temps... Maintenant, son ami était gravement malade, c'était probablement très contagieux, et... Peu importait. La Boétie lui avait demandé de se tenir à l'écart, mais Montaigne n'avait pu s'y résoudre. C'était son ami. Son frère. Il resterait avec lui jusqu'au bout. Quels que fussent les risques pour sa santé.

/

**Laurier** \- 120 mots

Ils étaient assis ensemble à côté d'un bosquet de lauriers. Normalement, ils auraient dû se trouver à l'intérieur du Parlement de Bordeaux, en train de faire leur travail de magistrats, mais... eh bien, Montaigne ne lésinait pas à favoriser les loisirs au travail, et La Boétie, qui était si sérieux et impliqué pourtant, ne rechignait pas à se laisser convaincre de temps en temps. De toute façon, son ami avait été appelé à la Cour de France, il partait bientôt et ils ne se reverraient plus durant plusieurs mois. Alors, autant en profiter maintenant. Les autres parlementaires, tout amicaux qu'ils fussent, ne le persuaderaient sûrement jamais de prendre le soleil et de composer des vers durant les heures de travail.

/

**Siamois** \- 106 mots

Ils étaient tous les deux un peu comme des frères siamois. Pas de corps, mais d'âme : ils partageaient les mêmes ressentis, les mêmes intérêts, les mêmes buts, et quoi qu'ils ne fussent pas toujours d'accord, leur amitié ne s'encombrait pas de querelles ou de désapprobation. Ils se comprenaient avant tout, l'un savait ce qui était important pour l'autre, naturellement, entièrement. Ils n'étaient pas siamois de corps, ni même frères de sang, mais leurs deux âmes n'en formaient qu'une. Il étaient à moitié de tout. Leur amitié était profonde et entière; ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils se donnaient, l'un à l'autre, le nom de "frère".

/

**Nager** \- 129 mots

"Éloignons-nous de cette peste ! Allons nager en Dordogne ! s'exclama soudain Montaigne avec enthousiasme en faisant mine de se lever de son siège."

La Boétie l'attrapa par la veste et le ramena à sa place sans difficulté; il avait anticipé le mouvement de son frère d'alliance -ce n'était pas difficile, ça faisait des heures qu'il parlait tout seul pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'échapper à ses obligations. Pour sa part, il n'était d'ailleurs pas question qu'il s'y dérobe. S'ils faisaient tout ça, c'était pour ramener la paix sur le pays entre Catholiques et Protestants.

Au final, il aurait dû écouter son ami et s'éloigner quelques temps avec lui. Car la peste l'avait rattrapé. Et plus jamais son si cher ami ne pourrait connaître le bonheur après ça.

/


	2. Drabbles 2

**Fête** \- 174 mots

C'était une grande fête comme il y en avait déjà eu des dizaines, et Montaigne ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait bien plus celle auxquelles il avait participé à Paris. Là, au moins, il était plus libre, et puis il n'était pas encombré par cette charge de magistrat qui ne l'avait jamais enchanté vraiment.

"Monsieur de Montaigne, mon ami, l'interpela monsieur de Lur. Venez donc par ici un instant."

Montaigne le rejoignit volontiers et se retrouva face à un homme à peine plus âgé que lui, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie et qui le dévisageait avec curiosité.

"Vous êtes Montaigne ? s'enquit l'inconnu.

-Vous êtes La Boétie ? répliqua Montaigne sans savoir comment il l'avait su."

L'inconnu sourit.

"Je vous connais avant de vous avoir vu ! s'exclama alors le jeune magistrat, enchanté de rencontrer enfin ce pair dont il avait tant entendu parler.

-Je vous devinais, répondit La Boétie en lui serrant la main."

Montaigne n'en n'avait pas tout à fait conscience encore, mais c'était son frère d'âme qu'il venait de rencontrer.

/

**Balade** \- 117 mots

Montaigne n'était pas un grand marcheur, mais il aimait toujours les balades qu'il faisait avec La Boétie. Ce n'était pas juste marcher sur un chemin inégal, essayer de s'intéresser à une conversation en rêvassant à moitié, ou finir éreinté et mort de soif. Avec son frère d'alliance, c'était différent. C'était tellement agréable, c'était l'un des moments de la journée qu'il préférait, quand ils rentraient chez eux après leur journée de travail au Parlement. Ou, plutôt, qu'ils essayaient de rentrer chez eux. En fait, si leur trajet de retour pouvait faire office de balade, c'était parce qu'ils ne faisaient que se raccompagner d'une maison à l'autre, sans s'arrêter. Ils avaient toujours des tonnes de choses à se dire.

/

**Pizza** \- 118 mots - _UA moderne_

Ils avaient encore passé la soirée à discuter, et au final, La Boétie s'aperçut beaucoup trop tard qu'il aurait dû être rentré chez lui depuis un bon moment, à cette heure. Sa femme Marguerite était compréhensive et elle savait à quel point son époux était attaché à son meilleur ami, mais parfois, elle manifestait, en soupirant, son désappointement de ne pas le voir plus souvent. La Boétie regarda de nouveau l'heure. Puis Montaigne qui était toujours avachi dans le canapé à côté de lui, le téléphone à la main, un haussement de sourcils interrogatif sur le visage. La Boétie soupira.

"Très bien. Commandons des pizzas."

Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien tarder encore un peu.

/

**Vendanges** \- 157 mots

C'était l'époque des vendanges au domaine des Montaigne, et Pierre Eyquem, le père du jeune magistrat, avait décidé que son fils aîné devrait se charger lui-même de superviser les opérations, cette année. Bien sûr, le seigneur du domaine avait aussi vu Monsieur de La Boétie débarquer avec son fils, ce qui ne l'avait pas surpris puisque les deux hommes étaient inséparables depuis le jour même de leur rencontre. Mais, lorsque Pierre Eyquem revint sur les lieux quelques heures plus tard, il trouva l'ami en train de surveiller les vendanges et non pas son aîné.

"Monsieur de La Boétie, puis-je vous demander où se trouve mon fils ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il avait quelques... affaires urgentes, répondit le jeune magistrat avec sérieux et aplomb."

Ce faisant, il jeta un coup d'oeil agacé vers l'endroit où son frère d'alliance s'était sauvé en compagnie d'une jolie paysanne. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour son frère d'âme !


	3. Drabbles 3

**Montagne** \- 160 mots

Depuis ce petit promontoire où son domaine avait été bâti, il pouvait surveiller toute la contrée. Les domestiques dans la cour, sa mère dans la maison forte, sa femme dans la tour parallèle à la sienne. Qu'il soupçonnait toujours de l'avoir trompé avec son frère Arnaud, d'ailleurs. Oui, c'était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas tout surveiller tout le temps, du haut de sa montagne, mais il aimait bien se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans sa maison. Non, en fait, il adorait ça.

Montaigne soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir quelqu'un à qui raconter tous ces ragots. Vingt ans plus tôt, ça aurait été le cas. Il imaginait fort bien La Boétie levant les yeux au ciel quand il lui conterait par le menu tout ce qu'il avait remarqué dans son domaine. Cette pensée le fit sourire et lui causa beaucoup de chagrin, aussi. C'était long, vingt ans, quand vous aviez perdu la moitié de votre âme.

/

**Regrets** \- 165 mots

_Dans le regret d'une tête si chère, y aurait-il de la honte, y faudrait-il de la modération ?_

Montaigne attendit un instant, la plume en suspens, puis la reposa sur le bureau. Il leva les yeux vers les poutres gravées de sa "librairie", juste au-dessus de lui, pour essayer de faire redescendre ses larmes dans sa gorge. La seule mention, la seule pensée de La Boétie lui faisait terriblement mal. Normalement, un secrétaire aurait dû se trouver ici avec lui pour écrire ce qu'il lui dictait, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à confier ces mots à quelqu'un. Ils étaient trop profonds, trop intimes. Trop douloureux. Montaigne se cala de nouveau dans le fauteuil et reprit sa plume.

_Ô mon frère, qui m'a été malheureusement enlevé ! Avec toi ont péri toutes les joies que nourrissaient ton doux amour durant ta vie._

"Avec toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et brisée, notre âme toute entière a été ensevelie."

C'était dur de ne subsister qu'à moitié.

/

**Avenir** \- 142 mots

L'avenir s'annonçait trouble et tumultueux. Ce n'était pas la peine de se voiler la face, les troubles qui agitaient la France depuis quelques années n'étaient pas près de se calmer. Évidemment, cela désolait Montaigne, mais plus encore, ça déprimait complètement La Boétie. De plus en plus, le jeune magistrat s'inquiétait de l'abattement de son ami, surtout depuis que celui-ci lui avait dédié un poème latin, à lui et à un autre de leurs amis, exprimant son désir de partir en Amérique. Il fallait vraiment que La Boétie fût malheureux pour leur proposer une telle chose.

"Mon ami, vous ne devez pas vous laisser abattre, assura Montaigne en lui prenant fermement la main. Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous aiderons la monarchie."

Son frère d'alliance lui rendit l'étreinte, mais ne se dérida pas. Au moins, pour le moment, ils étaient toujours ensemble.

/

**Lit** \- 181 mots

La Boétie entra sans frapper et s'avança jusqu'au lit de son ami. C'était sans doute dû à l'éclat des chandelles sur la pénombre de la pièce, mais il ne lui semblait pas très en forme. Les traits tirés, les épaules basses, la peau pâle... Lui qui était d'un naturel si joyeux et bon vivant, il devait être dépité par sa maladie, non seulement parce qu'il souffrait mais en plus, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller et venir à sa guise.

"Mon frère ? l'appela Montaigne d'une voix enrouée lorsqu'il l'entendit s'approcher. Mon frère, tenez-vous auprès de moi."

La Boétie sourit et s'approcha, lui prit la main et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Mon frère, vous voilà en bien piteux état, remarqua-t-il sans parvenir à cacher son sourire -il savait que si son ami était malade, c'était d'avoir trop batifolé dans la Dordogne.

-Alors restez un moment avec moi, répliqua Montaigne. Votre compagnie me fait oublier ces satanés sursauts de la maladie."

La Boétie lui pressa la main en souriant. Il savait que son ami ferait la même chose pour lui.


	4. Une simple traduction

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-quatorzième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "République". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Étienne de La Boétie n'avait jamais rechigné au travail. C'était grâce à son esprit brillant, sublimé encore par une détermination et une érudition sans pareilles, qu'il avait obtenu sa licence de magistrat au Parlement de Bordeaux, et avec une dispense du Roi, trois ans avant l'âge légal ! Il y avait de quoi être fier.

Même si, bien sûr, il n'avait pas été le seul à se retrouver distingué de la sorte. Son ami Michel de Montaigne, de presque trois ans son cadet, avait obtenu le même privilège. Quand ils disaient qu'ils étaient deux moitiés d'une même entité !

Mais, si jamais c'était le cas, alors le partage avait été assez inégal sur certains points, surtout en ce qui concernait l'ardeur au travail. Bien sûr, La Boétie n'aurait jamais eu la mauvaise foi de dire que Montaigne était fainéant, mais...

"Mon ami, soupira-t-il sans essayer de cacher la pointe d'impatience qui transparaissait dans sa voix, n'étiez-vous pas censé m'aider à traduire cette _République_ de Platon ?

-À quoi bon, mon frère ! s'exclama Montaigne avec nonchalance. Vous êtes un bien plus brillant helléniste que je ne le serai jamais !"

Assis sur un fauteuil dos à la cheminée, dans un coin du bureau de son ami, le jeune magistrat buvait avec décontraction un verre de vin, tout en feuilletant un ouvrage latin à l'aide de son autre main. Des papiers jonchaient le sol à ses pieds et il avait abandonné sa plume par terre. La Boétie, qui se démenait sur ce texte depuis plusieurs heures, se frotta les yeux à deux doigts, clairement dépité par la mollesse de son ami.

"Le travail ne peut pas avancer quand vous vous dispersez comme cela, mon ami, le gronda-t-il en sa qualité d'aîné. Si vous n'êtes même pas assidu dans vos travaux domestiques, qu'en est-il de vos fonctions au Parlement !

-Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête, mon frère, répondit Montaigne en souriant. Ce n'est qu'une distraction savante qui nous occupe là. Il vous faudra apprendre à jouir du peu de bon temps qui vous est accordé, sans quoi vous vous rendrez malade bien avant l'âge !

-C'est au contraire quand nous avons encore la pleine possession de nos capacités qu'il faut nous démener."

Guère impressionné, Montaigne se contenta de rependre sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée. Dépité, La Boétie baissa de nouveau les yeux sur les papiers griffonnés de notes qui parsemaient son bureau. Certes, il aurait très bien pu se sortir de cette traduction tout seul - son ami avait raison, le grec ancien était son point fort, pas celui de son cadet. Cependant, il avait à coeur de sortir un peu Montaigne de la nonchalance et de l'absence de sérieux dans lesquelles il plongeait un peu trop volontiers. Alors, il s'humecta les lèvres et lâcha mine de rien :

"Mon cher ami, si vous ne souhaitez pas m'aider, c'est votre bon droit, mais dans ce cas...

-Oui ?

-Je vais devoir demander assistance à votre sœur Jeanne de Lestonnac. Elle est une helléniste de talent, dit-on. N'a-t-elle pas déjà rabroué en grec un ami de son époux qui, dans cette langue qu'il pensait inconnue d'elle, avait proposé à Monsieur de Lestonnac une escapade galante ?"

Montaigne se figea et dévisagea son ami, les yeux ronds.

"Vous n'oseriez pas ! s'indigna-t-il en se levant pratiquement du fauteuil.

-Allons, mon frère. Vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je ne dis pas ce genre de choses à la légère, se moqua La Boétie. Votre cadette me semble tout indiquée pour me prêter assistance. Cela vous délivrerait du tourment que vous éprouvez à rester prostré dans ce bureau. Je devrais peut-être même demander à Monsieur votre beau-frère s'il ne veut pas aussi travailler avec nous. Il n'est certes pas aussi doué que vous, mais...

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire ! l'interrompit aussitôt Montaigne en récupérant au quart de tour sa plume et ses papiers par terre. Ménagez-moi donc une place sur votre pupitre ! Ce n'est pas cette _République_ qui vous fera douter de moi !"

Satisfait, et sans faire l'effort de cacher son petit sourire victorieux, La Boétie poussa ses notes et laissa Montaigne s'installer à côté de lui. Son ami se mit à griffonner avec frénésie sur sa feuille de papier. L'aîné ignorait si c'était l'idée d'être dépassé par sa sœur cadette, ou bien de se voir préférer la compagnie de Richard de Lestonnac, magistrat comme eux, qui avait motivé Montaigne. En tout cas, son frère d'alliance avait l'air bien parti pour travailler toute la nuit. Pour l'en remercier, La Boétie posa la main sur son bras et assura, pour la centième fois :

"Rassurez-vous, mon bon ami Montaigne, vous jaloux de tout, je suis autant fidèle à mon épouse qu'à vous-même."

Et Dieu savait à quel point La Boétie était épris de Marguerite de Carle, sa chère semblance. Montaigne prit le temps de s'interrompre dans son travail pour lui sourire.

"Merci, mon frère, dit-il avec affection, et ils se remirent à plancher sur ce texte."

En fait, ce n'était pas autant remettre son ami au travail qui avait motivé La Boétie. C'était surtout qu'ils se divertissent de leurs problèmes du quotidien ensemble.


	5. Drabbles d'Halloween

**Sang** \- 149 mots

Lorsque La Boétie vit arriver son ami, la démarche chancelante et les vêtements tout couverts de grandes taches rouges et épaisses, il lâcha tout ce qu'il était en train de faire et se précipita vers lui.

"Mon frère ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? Qui vous a mis dans cet état ? s'alarma-t-il en essayant de voir, à travers l'habit, de quelles horribles blessures son ami devait souffrir."

D'où provenait donc tout ce sang ! De ce mari jaloux dont il fréquentait la femme ? Il lui avait bien dit que c'était dangereux, pourtant !

"Ne vous tourmentez point ainsi, intervint Montaigne, étonné par son agitation. Ce n'est que du jus de tomate.

-Du jus de tomate ?"

En effet, ça n'avait pas l'odeur du sang... La Boétie recula et croisa les bras.

"Bien, lâcha-t-il. Mais il me plairait quand même de savoir qui vous a arrangé comme ça."

/

_Série spéciale : en plus du mot, choisissez un monstre d'Halloween pour apparaître dans votre drabble._

**Faux** \+ **des faucheuses** \- 158 mots

La galanterie de Montaigne auprès des femmes frôlait clairement la stupidité, parfois. Pire, l'inconscience ! La Boétie, plutôt occupé par leurs séances au Parlement, avait écouté d'une oreille distraite le récit que son ami lui racontait de cette mystérieuse jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée une nuit, alors que, revenant d'une grande fête en ville, il était soudain tombé sur elle en traversant un parc. Ensuite, la belle lui avait donné rendez-vous une nuit de pleine lune, et maintenant...

"Mon ami, ne pouviez-vous pas soupçonner quelque chose au lieu de vous jeter entre ses pattes ! gronda l'aîné des magistrats, passablement agacé.

-Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? protesta Montaigne. Cette jeune fille avait l'air tout à fait franche, et de riante nature !

-C'est une faucheuse, votre conquête !"

En face d'eux, un groupe de la même espèce de monstres brandissait des faux. On n'avait pas idée de se mettre dans un tel pétrin à cause d'une femme !

/

**Énigme** \+ **le Sphinge** \- 137 mots

La Boétie ignorait pour sûr que les créatures telles que le Sphinge existaient, et encore moins qu'un beau jour, l'une d'entre elles essaierait de s'en prendre à son ami. Montaigne avait tout juste quitté Bordeaux depuis une demi-heure que l'un de ses domestiques était arrivé en courant au Parlement, rapportant que son maître avait été capturé par une horrible créature, seulement à moitié humaine, et dont ils ignoraient les intentions. La Boétie n'avait pas attendu que les hauts fonctionnaires délibèrent, c'était de son frère d'alliance dont il était question et il avait galopé jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait avec la créature. Comme dans les livres, la bête lui avait posé son énigme, et La Boétie l'avait toisée avec mépris. La même devinette ? Cette créature manquait décidément d'imagination. L'Antiquité, c'était décidément mieux dans le temps !


	6. Si la servitude volontaire (UA)

_Voilà, j'ai rêvé de cette situation pendant mon emploi saisonnier de guide touristique à la Tour de Michel de Montaigne. Et je l'ai trouvée tellement cool qu'il a absolument fallu que je l'écrive. _

_Et comme le 1er novembre, c'est l'anniversaire de La Boétie, j'en ai profité pour terminer et publier ce texte. Étienne de La Boétie, sachez que je vous aime._

_Univers Alternatif : Et si La Boétie n'avait pas été mort au moment où des Protestants reprennent son __Discours de la servitude volontaire__ et le transforment en attaque contre le Roi, conduisant ainsi à l'interdiction dudit Discours ?_

* * *

"Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici ! Vous devez partir ! C'est devenu bien trop dangereux pour vous !

-N'insistez pas, mon ami. Je suis le mieux à même de prouver que ces gens font fausse route en m'accusant de vouloir renverser le pouvoir royal. Si je suis là pour me défendre, ils s'apercevront rapidement qu'ils n'ont rien à me reprocher.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Ces magistrats sont complètement corrompus ! Et Lagebaston, qui nous a accusés il y a quelques années d'avoir comploté contre lui avec Monsieur d'Escars ! Il ne manquera pas cette occasion de vous évincer !"

La Boétie pinça les lèvres en ce geste d'entêtement que Montaigne connaissait si bien.

"Mon frère, insista le magistrat en lui prenant les mains, qu'il pressa avec une affection sincère. Nul ici ne vous aime plus tendrement que moi. C'est avec une préoccupation sincère que je vous dis cela : partez, mon ami. Après les émeutes qu'ont provoqué l'utilisation ignare et injustifiée de votre Discours, les magistrats et la Couronne ne vous pardonneront pas aussi facilement. Quittez cette terre de France, je vous en prie. Je... je redoute tellement ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver."

La Boétie sourit et serra les mains de son ami en retour.

"Mon frère. Je comprends votre inquiétude, assura-t-il. Mais la fuite n'est pas la bonne solution. Si je quitte le pays comme vous le suggérez, cela laissera plus d'occasions à tous les gens que vous avez cités pour me discréditer davantage. Je ne peux pas les laisser jeter le déshonneur sur ma famille. D'autant plus qu'ils pourraient ensuite décider de s'en prendre à vous, en raison des liens qui nous unissent.

-Mon frère, s'il vous plaît, plaida Montaigne, et la peur que son ami lut dans ses yeux le désarçonna. Vous devez m'écouter. Si jamais ils..."

Montaigne ne finit jamais cette phrase, car un lourd bruit de pas se fit entendre devant la porte d'entrée. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en même temps vers l'origine du son, et quand Montaigne regarda de nouveau vers son ami, l'anxiété dans ses yeux semblait s'être décuplée. Il pressa une nouvelle fois les mains de La Boétie et s'avança de quelques pas vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une rangée de soldats. Son ami fronça les sourcils et le rejoignit.

"Puis-je vous aider, Messieurs ? s'enquit-il poliment.

-Monsieur de La Boétie, par ordre de notre bon roi Charles IX, vous êtes mis aux arrêts pour la rédaction d'un texte faisant outrage à la Couronne ! Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît.

-Mon texte n'avait nullement vocation à parjurer la Couronne, lâcha sèchement La Boétie. Mais puisqu'il faut que je me défende moi-même... Je vous suis.

-Attendez !"

Montaigne rattrapa son ami par la manche et le tira vers lui pour plaider à voix basse :

"Ne faites pas ça... La justice de ce Parlement est rarement impartiale, vous le savez bien !

-Ce sont des émissaires du Roi ! rétorqua l'incriminé sur le même ton. Je ne peux pas passer outre un ordre de Sa Majesté, mon ami. Ne vous tourmentez point pour moi. Et puis vous êtes le plus à même de savoir que j'ai comme principe de me conforter aux lois du pays dans lequel je suis né."

Montaigne poussa un petit soupir, d'amusement et de tristesse tout à la fois.

"Qu'aviez-vous besoin de ressembler autant à Socrate, mon très cher frère, murmura-t-il tandis que les envoyés de la Couronne séparaient les deux amis."

La Boétie suivit les soldats avec droiture et dignité, et jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière vers son ami. Lequel le regarda partir avec anxiété et impuissance, captant comme derniers mots de la part de son frère d'alliance :

"Prévenez ma femme et dites-lui de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi."

Montaigne acquiesça. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. La seule et unique chose qu'on l'autoriserait à accomplir pour son ami.

/

Montaigne dévala au pas de course les couloirs étroits et sombres qui menaient aux prisons. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir accéder à ces geôles, mais les membres de sa famille étaient nombreux au Parlement. Il avait assez de relations influentes pour pouvoir demander à descendre dans le ventre des prisons bordelaises, même si ce n'était que pour un court instant.

"Mon frère ? appela-t-il avec fébrilité, en se jetant pratiquement sur les barreaux de la cellule. Mon frère ?"

Un mouvement se devina au fond de la pauvre chambrette à peine éclairée par un jour faiblard. Une silhouette se redressa, s'approcha de la porte et posa une main sur les barres de métal qui séparaient les deux amis.

"Mon frère ? répéta la voix de La Boétie, une voix fatiguée mais non dépourvue de la force et de la constance que Montaigne lui avaient toujours connues.

-Mon frère ! souffla le jeune magistrat, immensément soulagé, en s'appuyant à moitié sur les barreaux. Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Il saisit la main de son ami et la serra très fort, dans l'attente angoissée de sa réponse.

"J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, admit La Boétie en lui rendant affectueusement l'étreinte. Mais parlez-moi plutôt de vous, mon ami. Les détracteurs de mon Discours ont-ils également essayé de s'en prendre à votre nom et à votre famille ?

-Eh bien... pour ne rien vous cacher..."

Montaigne hésita. En effet, le pacte d'alliance fraternelle qu'ils avaient passé ensemble des années plus tôt lui avait apporté son lot d'ennuis depuis l'arrestation de La Boétie. D'ailleurs, ses relations au Parlement n'avaient presque pas été suffisantes pour l'autoriser à descendre dans les prisons royales et rendre visite à son ami. Pour tous les magistrats, il était désormais suspect. Ses fonctions avaient même failli être suspendues, jusqu'à ce que Charles IX intervienne, au nom des divers services que Montaigne lui avait déjà rendus. Mais ça n'était pas suffisant. Du côté des Catholiques, sa famille toute entière, tout comme celle de La Boétie, était désormais reléguée au rang d'agitatrice politique et, surtout, de partisane des Protestants.

"Mon frère ? insista La Boétie en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me tourmentez pas ainsi. Qu'en est-il de votre famille ?

-Eh bien, pour tout vous avouer, les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer depuis votre arrestation. Nos allées et venues sont toujours surveillées et les autres magistrats rejettent presque systématiquement nos décisions au Parlement. Je crains que, tant que les soupçons continueront de peser sur vous, nous ne serons plus vus que comme des traîtres à la solde des ultra-Protestants..."

Le regard de La Boétie se durcit et il serra, sans même s'en rendre compte, ses doigts autour des barreaux de sa cellule et de la main de son ami.

"Je suis désolé, mon frère, déplora-t-il avec une peine sincère. Vous ne devriez pas avoir à subir tout ça par la faute de quelques agitateurs de l'ordre publique.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui en ai le plus à souffrir ! rétorqua Montaigne, éberlué que son ami pense davantage à sa famille qu'aux siens. Voyez dans quel endroit ils vous ont enfermé ! Vous ne manquez de rien, n'est-ce pas ? À part de liberté, ajouta-t-il en même temps que son frère d'alliance.

-Non, ne vous tourmentez point pour moi, répondit La Boétie avec force et courage. Dites-moi plutôt comment se portent mon épouse et mon oncle.

-Eh bien, Mademoiselle de La Boétie votre femme fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour continuer la gestion de vos affaires, malgré l'état dans lequel vous vous trouvez. Elle est dûment assistée par Monsieur de Bouillonas _je sais jamais_ _comment ça s'écrit_ votre oncle, qui s'efforce comme il peut de faire savoir à tout le monde que vous n'avez rien à voir dans les troubles qui agitent actuellement le royaume.

-Cela me plaît à entendre. Avisez-le cependant de ne point prendre trop de risques pour moi. Nous savons tous qu'il n'est jamais bon de prendre la défense d'un prisonnier du Roi quant on n'est pas magistrat...

-S'il ne peut plaider pour vous, je m'y emploierai de toutes mes forces, mon ami, affirma Montaigne avec fougue. Je ne laisserai pas ces gens continuer de mettre votre nom en pièces. Vous êtes la personne la plus admirable qu'ait vu notre siècle.

-Vous êtes un ami irremplaçable, mon cher frère, sourit La Boétie en lui pressant la main. Mais prenez garde à vous. Je préfèrerais souffrir mille morts plutôt que de vous voir prendre des risques insensés à cause de moi.

-Ne parlez pas de malheur, je vous en prie.

-Je ne vous connaissais pas si superstitieux, mon ami."

Ensemble, sans en parler, ils repensèrent à la triste fin qu'avait connu Anne du Bourg, l'un des maîtres de La Boétie à la faculté de Droit d'Orléans. Pendu et brûlé pour avoir offensé Henri II... Montaigne craignait, plus que tout, qu'un tel sort échoue à son ami si jamais le Parlement ou le Roi refusaient de reconnaître son innocence. Cette idée le terrifiait.

"Monsieur de Montaigne, le temps de visite qui vous a été accordé auprès de Monsieur de La Boétie est terminé, déclara un garde à l'autre bout du couloir. Veuillez regagner la sortie de la prison, s'il vous plaît !

-Ne le faites point attendre, murmura La Boétie en serrant une dernière fois la main de son frère d'alliance. Merci d'être venu auprès de moi, mon ami. Rien ne pouvait m'apporter plus de joie.

-Vous me remercierez une fois que je vous aurai sorti de là, répliqua Montaigne sur le même temps. Jusque-là, portez-vous bien, mon frère. J'essaierai de revenir vous voir.

-Ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, insista La Boétie. Je ne saurais me pardonner de vous avoir entrainé dans le malheur.

-Vous rencontrer n'aura jamais été un malheur, mon ami."

Les deux hommes se sourirent, puis Montaigne se retrouva contraint de quitter les lieux. Mais il s'en était fait la promesse, il ne laisserait pas tomber son ami.

/

"Monsieur de Montaigne, au vu des liens d'amitié très forts que vous entretenez avec Monsieur de La Boétie, le Parlement ne saurait être convaincu de la complète objectivité de vos propos. En conséquence de quoi, nous vous retirons le droit de vous exprimer en sa faveur jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire.

-Ah, quelle belle justice que celle qui nous interdit de défendre ce qui nous tient à coeur ! s'exclama Montaigne, outré mais guère surpris. Il serait peut-être bon que vous songiez à remettre également de l'ordre dans vos affaires, au lieu de vous préoccuper d'actes de justice et d'amitié dictés uniquement par la recherche d'une vérité qui vous fait défaut !

-Monsieur de Montaigne ! Nous vous sommons d'expliquer vos propos ! s'indigna le magistrat qui avait parlé.

-Je ne sous-entends rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit, Messieurs les juges. Mais puisque ma présence n'est plus requise, et qu'il me faut attendre que le bon sens et la justice soient revenus dans ce Parlement, je me retire et vous laisse à vos délibérations !"

Dans un envol de robe noire et rouge, le magistrat quitta la pièce à grands pas. Tout cela était prévisible. En cette période d'incertitude et de guerre ouverte entre Catholiques et Protestants, tout le monde avait besoin de boucs émissaires sur qui rejeter les fautes et les conflits de leur temps. Leur seule chance, c'était que La Boétie était un magistrat réputé et respecté à Bordeaux et ailleurs, et qu'ils y songeraient sans doute à deux fois avant de le condamner pour quelque utilisation frauduleuse de son Discours. Mais, dans tous les cas, il fallait faire vite.

Quand il sortit du Parlement, Montaigne se dirigea sans attendre vers la grande maison qu'il occupait avec son épouse, leur fille et leurs domestiques. Son coffre de voyage fut préparé en quelques minutes. Sa monture et celle de ses valets, également. Il enfourcha rapidement son cheval et adressa à sa femme ces recommandations :

"Madame, je vous confie la bonne gestion de notre logis. Prévenez Monsieur de Bouilhonnas et Mademoiselle de La Boétie que je monte à Paris pour rencontrer le Roi. Si c'est là le seul moyen de plaider pour la cause de Monsieur de La Boétie, que vous savez être ce mien cher frère et compagnon inviolable, alors je ferai le voyage aussi souvent qu'il le faudra.

-Faites bonne route, mon ami. Que Dieu vous garde, répondit laconiquement Françoise de La Chassaigne."

Leur fille Léonor salua également son père, et Montaigne se mit en route. Il était un bon ami du Roi. Et l'un de ses conseillers. S'il lui expliquait la situation, il comprendrait.

/

Étienne de La Boétie était assis dans sa cellule, le dos appuyé contre le mur humide, comme toujours depuis qu'il avait été enfermé dans cette geôle. Il s'était défendu comme il l'avait pu, avec toute l'éloquence et la conviction dont il était capable. Et il savait fort bien que ses co-Parlementaires étaient convaincus, pour la plupart, de sa bonne foi. Seulement, il fallait des boucs émissaires pour calmer la vindicte populaire... La Boétie se pencha en avant et prit son visage dans ses mains, fatigué.

Il pensa à Montaigne. Son ami devait sûrement se démener pour le sortir de là. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne prenait pas trop de risques. Sa place au Parlement pouvait être définitivement compromise si jamais il prenait trop farouchement position pour lui, et même si le domaine dont il hériterait à Montaigne serait largement suffisant pour lui permettre d'assurer sa subsistance, il ne voulait pas que son frère d'alliance soit renvoyé par sa faute.

Il pensa ensuite à sa femme, Marguerite de Carle. Il espéra qu'elle ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour lui. Il connaissait sa tendance à envisager toujours le pire quand il s'agissait de lui. Quelle épouse attentionnée elle faisait, sa semblance ! Il devrait peut-être composer de nouveaux sonnets pour elle lorsqu'il sortirait d'ici... _s'il sortait d'ici._

La Boétie se frotta les yeux. Oui, il fallait s'attendre à tout... Peut-être serait-il condamné comme l'avait été son mentor, même si ça relèverait de la plus profonde des injustices. Mais, si jamais ça devait arriver, il ferait face... comme Socrate, leur maître spirituel. Oui, si jamais il lui fallait...

Mais finalement, le magistrat n'eut pas l'occasion de se tourmenter davantage. Des gardes s'approchèrent de sa cellule et déverrouillèrent la porte. La Boétie se leva rapidement. Il savait qu'ils ne sauraient rien lui expliquer de ce qui l'attendait, alors il les suivit sans poser de questions. Rapidement, ils remontèrent les escaliers des prisons et gagnèrent l'extérieur, puis ils marchèrent jusqu'au Parlement. La Boétie supposa très justement qu'on allait conclure son procès aujourd'hui, et, malgré toute sa dignité, il avait le coeur serré en redoutant ce qui allait lui arriver. Il s'efforça cependant de ne pas le montrer et c'est la tête droite qu'il pénétra dans la chambre du Parlement.

"Monsieur de La Boétie, lança, en guise de bienvenue, le juge en charge de son procès. Les charges qui étaient retenues contre vous ont été examinées par les hauts magistrats de ce Parlement. Votre défense a également été entendue, et Sa Majesté Charles IX a personnellement décidé de se porter garant de votre bonne foi.

-Comment ? Charles IX en personne ? laissa échapper La Boétie, abasourdi.

-En conséquence de quoi, poursuivit le magistrat sans prêter attention à lui, votre libération a été prononcée. Votre Contr'un, ou Discours de la servitude volontaire, comme vous l'avez nommé, sera définitivement interdit de parution et vous encourez une amende de trois mille livres tournoi pour trouble involontaire à l'ordre public."

L'accusé fut sur le point d'objecter quelque chose, mais il savait que ça serait vain. Sans l'intervention du roi, il aurait sans doute eu de gros ennuis. De toute façon, son Discours n'était, à l'origine, qu'un exercice de philosophie rédigé dans l'année de ses dix-huit ans. Il n'aurait même pas dû être publié, alors l'interdire ne changeait pas grand chose...

N'empêche, il en ressentit une certaine amertume, même lorsqu'il salua les magistrats avec beaucoup de dignité et qu'il quitta le Parlement, la tête haute, officiellement gracié. Il lui sembla étrange de fouler les marches du Parlement en toute liberté, d'avoir la possibilité d'aller où il voulait. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, après tout...

"Mon ami ! Mon ami ! l'appela aussitôt une voix dans la foule."

Une silhouette, pas très grande, mais que La Boétie reconnut au premier coup d'oeil, toute vêtue de brun et de jaune, fendit la masse compacte des passants et courut vers lui. Le magistrat n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que deux bras se retrouvaient autour de son cou.

Allons bon. Voilà que son frère d'alliance l'étreignait devant tout le monde. Les passants les dévisagèrent avec étonnement, mais la plupart d'entre eux avait d'autres priorités que de regarder deux magistrats se tenir l'un à l'autre devant l'entrée du Parlement.

"Mon frère, c'est une réaction démesurée que vous avez là, déclara La Boétie en lui tapotant le dos.

-Démesurée ? Imaginez-vous seulement la peur que vous m'avez faite ? s'indigna Montaigne en reculant pour le regarder. J'ai cru, mon frère, que pour un peu nous ne parviendrions jamais à vous tirer de ces geôles, ou du moins pas en un seul morceau !

-Mon ami ! le gronda son aîné, qui préférait éviter de s'imaginer brûlé ou pendu. Vous avez là de biens macabres pensées. D'autant plus que j'en suis exempté, et cela, c'est grâce à vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est plutôt le Roi qu'il vous faudra remercier, répondit Montaigne en souriant."

Il prit son ami par le bras et l'entraina loin du Parlement pour le raccompagner chez lui, où sa famille pratiquement au grand complet l'attendait.

"J'écrirai au Roi sitôt arrivé chez moi pour le remercier, assura La Boétie tout en marchant. Mais je sais que c'est à vous que je dois ce soudain retour en grâce."

Montaigne entendit clairement une pointe d'émotions assez difficiles à définir, un mélange peut-être d'amertume, de frustration et de douleur, résonner dans sa voix. Le magistrat s'arrêta dans la rue et saisit la main de son frère d'alliance, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de lancer :

"Mon ami... ne vous tourmentez point ainsi. Je suis peut-être intervenu auprès du Roi pour vous gracier, mais Sa Majesté avait déjà l'intention de vous libérer. Il connaît votre valeur. Nous la connaissons tous, mon frère.

-Dans ce cas, sauriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi il a fallu tout cela pour que mon Discours soit lavé de tout soupçon, et encore !, interdit de parution sous prétexte que des gens l'ont mal utilisé ?

-Les gens sont crédules, vous le savez, murmura doucement Montaigne en lui pressant les doigts. Il suffit qu'on leur raconte une histoire pour qu'ils y croient tout de go. Quant aux magistrats... ils ont besoin de coupables, vous le savez.

-Sans doute..., répondit La Boétie à contrecœur.

-Croyez-moi, mon frère. Vous êtes le meilleur homme de notre temps, et tel que notre siècle n'en a connu de meilleur, de plus docte et de plus parfait.

-Vous me flattez, mon ami, répliqua le magistrat, en souriant, cette fois.

-Allez, venez. Vous avez besoin de vous sustenter pour reprendre des couleurs, ajouta Montaigne avec enthousiasme."

La Boétie se laissa entrainer vers son frère d'alliance. Oui, à quoi bon broyer du noir pour des choses qu'il ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas maîtriser. Son ami n'était pas le seul à l'assurer de son soutien indéfectible, et à lui affirmer qu'il était un homme de talent, qui mériterait de figurer au milieu des grands penseurs et poètes de leur siècle.

Ce que La Boétie espérait, surtout, c'était que leur amitié passerait à la postérité et qu'ils figureraient, un jour, parmi les amis célèbres.

* * *

_Marguerite de Carles est le nom de la femme de La Boétie; elle est appelée Mademoiselle de La Boétie par Montaigne (et sans doute par tout le monde) parce que c'est le nom donné aux dames nobles mais non titrées. _


	7. Drabbles 4

**Boîte** \- 157 mots

La Boétie observa d'un air perplexe, et légèrement méfiant, il fallait l'avouer, la boîte que Montaigne venait de lui remettre entre les mains.

"Et vous n'avez pas la moindre intention de me dire ce qu'i l'intérieur ? insista-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Point du tout, mon cher ami, rétorqua Montaigne avec un grand sourire. J'aurais néanmoins besoin que vous me la gardiez. Puis-je compter sur vous ?

-Bien sûr, soupira La Boétie, mais son ami avait filé sans attendre de réponse."

Il lui faisait entièrement confiance, de toute façon. Il n'empêche que la question du contenu de la boîte intrigua le jeune magistrat pendant une bonne partie du mois, jusqu'à ce que son frère d'alliance revienne.

"Merci, lui dit Montaigne avec gratitude. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur un frère aussi dévoué que vous.

-Elle a des limites, ma dévotion."

Au final, il ne parvint jamais à savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

/

**Révision** \- 141 mots

La Boétie se souvenait fort bien du temps où il travaillait sans relâche à la faculté de droit d'Orléans, faisant de son possible pour obtenir sa licence avec les meilleurs résultats et se montrer digne du poste de magistrat que son oncle avait choisi pour lui. Ces longues journées de révisions avaient été bien entourées par ses camarades et amis d'alors, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses heures de travail en compagnie de Montaigne. Son ami se dispersait pour rien. D'abord c'était une réflexion qui lui venait, puis une plaisanterie, et enfin une belle jeune fille, et le galant magistrat l'abandonnait tout à fait.

"Mon ami, vous faussez ma compagnie ! fit mine de s'indigner La Boétie en le regardant partir à la suite d'une inconnue."

Mais, au sourire de Montaigne, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas dupe.

/

**Magie** \- 125 mots

Il avait encore peine à croire, parfois, que cette magie avait vraiment lieu, que ce n'était ni un rêve ni un leurre. Il avait toujours su qu'il existait des amitiés puissantes, colossales, extraordinaires, mais il n'aurait pas pensé que ça aurait pu lui arriver, à lui, de devenir le frère d'alliance d'un aussi grand homme qu'Étienne de La Boétie. Cette communion d'âmes était à peine croyable, et même quand leurs avis divergeaient, même quand son ami lui faisait les gros yeux, même quand il le grondait pour son inconséquence et le danger de ses aventures auprès des femmes, Montaigne savait que La Boétie l'aimerait toujours. Et il ne pouvait que remercier, chaque jour, les forces qui avaient permis à leurs âmes jumelles de se rencontrer.

/

**Pâquerette** \- 102 mots

"Tenez, lança La Boétie en tendant à sa femme un mouchoir brodé de délicates petites pâquerettes. Je vous ai rapporté ceci d'Orléans. J'espère qu'il vous plaît.

-Il est ravissant, mon doux ami, sourit Marguerite de Carles en le serrant contre son coeur. Je gage que ça n'a pas dû être facile à trouver. Merci, ce présent me comble.

-Il n'est rien que je ne ferais pour vous, ma semblance."

Ça ne se faisait pas vraiment mais, profitant de ce qu'on ne les voyait pas, La Boétie et Marguerite se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser comme les jeunes amants souvent le faisaient.


	8. Un doux et triste souvenir

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-vingt-troisième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Motif". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

La Boétie regarda son ami partir en poussant un soupir, mais son exaspération était feinte : il n'arrivait même pas à gommer le sourire sur son visage.

Montaigne était vraiment intenable. Il n'était pourtant pas un mauvais magistrat s'il avait pu entrer à la Cour des Aides de Périgueux, dont la dissolution l'avait conduit au Parlement de Bordeaux. Mais il ne cessait de se disperser, dès qu'il avait décrété que l'effervescence et le travail de juge le lassait. Et c'était à La Boétie de couvrir son absence -même si Montaigne ne le lui avait jamais demandé- et de récupérer son uniforme de magistrat, que son frère d'alliance venait de lui lâcher dans les bras, accompagné d'un sourire innocent, avant de disparaître il ne savait où. Pas voir une femme, espérait-il, parce que le volage magistrat se doutait bien qu'il l'étriperait pour ça. En attendant, La Boétie se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de sa longue robe rouge et noire à col de dentelle, brodés de motifs à la fois sobres et élégants.

Pour la première fois, s'autorisant un instant de distraction, il observa les ornements qu'il portait lui aussi, mais auxquels il n'avait jamais prêté plus d'attention que ça. Lui qui appréciait pourtant les belles choses et les détails, c'était un honteux manquement. Et puis, comme les autres magistrats continuaient d'entrer et de sortir autour de lui, et jetaient des regards perplexes au paquet de linge qu'il portait dans les bras, La Boétie résolut de cesser là sa contemplation. Il replia l'uniforme de son ami et le déposa sur la table où il travaillait, puis se saisit aussitôt de sa plume pour reprendre là où il s'en était arrêté. Il ne vit pas les heures s'écouler et sursauter presque quand un souffle chaud lui chatouilla le cou et que deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

"Que faites-vous encore dans cette pièce austère et confinée alors que la journée de travail est terminée ? s'enquit la voix joyeuse et taquine de Montaigne juste à côté de lui. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous ! Profiter de vos quelques heures de liberté !

-Nous n'avons pas tous le luxe de nous octroyer des heures de plaisir quand bon nous semble, rétorqua La Boétie sans lui faire la faveur de se retourner. Vous ne progresserez jamais si vous vous obstinez à laisser s'alanguir les qualités dont vous êtes doté, mon ami.

-Vous ne pourrez plus progresser si vous vous tuez à la tâche, rétorqua Montaigne en souriant. Allez, venez donc chez moi, ce soir ! Je demanderai aux cuisinières de nous préparer du magret.

-Si vous faites appel aux sentiments..., finit par céder le jeune magistrat en étouffant un léger rire. Mais vous devez me promettre une chose..."

Il se tourna enfin vers son frère d'alliance et le menaça du bout de sa plume, encore bleuie par l'encre.

"Vous devez cesser de vous éclipser à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de vous. Ces dossiers ne vont pas s'examiner tous seuls.

-Je vous le promets, répondit solennellement son ami, avant de reculer pour qu'il ait la place de pousser son siège. Ah, vous avez plié mon uniforme ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite en avisant les vêtements rouges et noirs. Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !"

La Boétie se contenta de rire et de lui poser une main dans le dos quand ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur.

Des années plus tard, alors qu'il faisait ses adieux à ce Parlement où il avait travaillé toute sa vie, Montaigne repensa à cette scène, en vrac avec des dizaines d'autres. Cet uniforme à motifs sobres mais élégants, il ne le porterait plus. Il n'appartiendrait plus à ce monde, et même s'il était, plus que jamais, fatigué par l'esclavage de cette fonction, il avait la cruelle impression de dire adieu à un morceau de lui, en abandonnant cette robe. Un morceau de lui dans lequel résidait encore, vivace, comme la petite flamme d'un éternel souvenir, toute la joie et l'allégresse qui l'habitaient à cette époque-là. Il était jeune, il débordait d'enthousiasme, d'amour pour l'art de plaire, et surtout, il vivait entièrement cette plénitude conférée par l'amitié véritable, l'amitié du coeur et de l'âme qu'il avait eu la chance inouïe de trouver. Il croyait encore voir La Boétie, parfois, au détour de ces couloirs en grosses pierres blanches du Parlement. Il croyait pouvoir rattraper le pan rouge de sa robe, ses longs cheveux noirs, et croiser son regard qui s'efforçait d'être réprobateur, mais dans lequel dansait une lueur d'affection et de joie.

"Vous êtes encore en retard, mon frère, dirait-il d'un air sévère. Tenez, examinez donc ces dossiers ! J'ai gardé les plus exaltants pour vous."

Il revoyait encore son sourire... Mais, comme toutes les autres fois, ces visions n'étaient que des souvenirs. Il y avait des années que La Boétie était mort, terrassé par la peste qu'il avait attrapée en Agenais. Montaigne s'était retrouvé seul au Parlement. Sans personne pour couvrir ses escapades. Pour rire de ses plaisanteries en affectant un air réprobateur. Pour lui rappeler à quel point il était un homme brillant, un homme plein de promesses.

"Prenez soin de vous, mon frère, murmura une dernière fois la voix de La Boétie dans ses souvenirs. Et gardez-vous bien de toutes ces femmes dont vous prisez tant la compagnie ! Je vous le répète, c'est dangereux pour vous."

Montaigne ferma brièvement les yeux, en proie à une soudaine vague de douleur. Il avait un peu l'impression de trahir son frère d'alliance en partant. Mais il savait, aussi, que La Boétie voudrait, et avait toujours voulu, le meilleur pour lui.


	9. Drabbles 5

**Courrier** \- 141 mots

La Boétie était tellement exaspéré par ce qu'on lui demandait de faire -commander mille cinq cent hommes pour défendre Bordeaux, c'était ridicule !- qu'il l'aurait bien fait savoir à quelqu'un. Mais il n'avait pas Montaigne sous la main, puisque son ami se trouvait à Paris pour le service du roi. Il résolut donc de lui écrire, tripotant son alliance en même temps qu'il ressassait cette idée absurde avant de la coucher sur papier :

_De juge, je deviens guerrier ! Mon frère, la folie tient les hommes._

Lorsqu'il reçut le courrier quelques semaines plus tard, Montaigne ne put s'empêcher de rire tant il imaginait à la perfection la tête que La Boétie devait faire en écrivant ça. Il connaissait si bien la moindre de ses manies qu'il parierait même que, en écrivant ça, son ami avait dû longuement tripoter son alliance.

/

**Utopie** \- 133 mots

"Vous devriez lire cet ouvrage, mon frère, lui conseilla La Boétie tandis qu'ils flânaient dans un parc.

-L'Utopie ? lut Montaigne en observant la couverture. Quel en est le sujet ?

-Pour le savoir, vous devrez ouvrir le livre.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous allez me convaincre !

-Savez-vous que Monsieur More l'aurait écrit en grande partie en pensant à son ami Érasme ?

-Ah, vous savez bien ce qui me touche, mon frère !"

Montaigne sourit et prit l'ouvrage qu'il lui tendait.

"Et vous, mon frère ? Écririez-vous un livre pour moi ? demanda La Boétie en souriant presque.

-Quel besoin, puisque je vous ai à côté de moi ? Mais si vous le souhaitez, mon frère, je vous en dédierai autant que Dieu m'accordera la grâce de le faire !"

/

**Sinécure** \- 129 mots

La Boétie n'aurait pas pensé qu'il pourrait concevoir un jour autant d'amour pour une personne aussi volage, insouciante et peu sérieuse que Montaigne. Ils étaient d'une similarité déconcertante sur bien des points, mais quand il s'agissait du caractère, ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Cependant, ça ne dérangeait pas le jeune magistrat. Montaigne était son frère d'âme, et il l'aimait tellement. Il n'empêchait que, parfois, le gérer était loin d'être une sinécure. "Mon ami, vous faussez ma compagnie, lui reprocha-t-il quand Montaigne, tout sautillant, vint vers lui au milieu du Parlement pour lui remettre son uniforme de magistrat et disparaître en lui adressant un dernier sourire innocent." La Boétie leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, c'était parfois épuisant. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

/

**Chandelier** \- 118 mots

La lumière des chandeliers n'avait rien de rassurant ou de complice, cette fois. C'était même tout le contraire. Elle rendait la peau de La Boétie encore plus blafarde et soulignait les perles de sueur qui roulaient sur ses tempes. La gorge nouée, Montaigne ne lâchait pas la main de son ami, qu'ils se serraient mutuellement à se faire mal.

"Nos cœurs... battaient ensemble, souffla La Boétie en lui caressant le poignet avec son pouce. L'un va s'arrêter...

-Vous me faites beaucoup de peine, murmura Montaigne en avançant son autre main pour lui frictionner le bras."

Sa gorge lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui mourait à petit feu dans ce lit.

/

**Carapace** \- 115 mots

"Pour le moment, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir entamer une discussion, racontait Montaigne depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Mais je vous assure que je parviendrai assez tôt à la faire sortir de sa carapace.

-Rho, mon ami ! le réprimanda La Boétie en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête du plat de son livre. Vous ne devriez pas tenter cette femme ! Avez-vous déjà oublié la mésaventure de cet amant surpris par le mari ?

-Quelle importance cela a-t-il ! Je suis sûr que je pourrai compter sur vous pour m'apporter du vin et des fraises durant ma convalescence !"

La Boétie essaya de ne pas sourire, mais c'était vraiment difficile.


End file.
